Ideal Idol
”Love shall be our weapon! Friendship shall be our armor! Happiness shall be our reward!" -Tymio, Ideal Idol Original Thread Features Idol Show An Ideal Idol can use performances for a variety of effects. This works as Bardic Music of a Bard of the same level, except any DCs based on Charisma become Int-based and the Ideal Idol must each day spend 1 hour preparing which options she plans to spend her Idol Show uses (so for example a 2nd level Ideal Idol would be able to use Idol Show twice per day and have the options of Countersong, Fascinate and Inspire Courage, but need to decide each day if she’s gonna use only one option twice or two different options once each). Idol Show can benefit from effects that benefit Bardic Music and count as Bardic Music to qualify for prerequisites. Idol Show does not need singing, dancing to background music works just as fine. Stage Ship Thanks to sponsorships and fan donations, the Ideal Idol gains a Stage Ship. It works as a Ship Captain’s Battleship of the same level, except it has no transport capacity. Instead this vessel is filled with hologram projectors, loudspeakers, laser shows and multiple cameras all to stream her performances in real time, increasing the range of Idol Music by 20 mu per size category above huge. The stage ship can also be fitted with special engines to channel arcane magic, at the cost of half normal Arsenal space and Hardpoints (rounded up), plus actually have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 4/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). However scrolls and wands can be “loaded” into the Stage Ship for use during action. This takes 8 hours of work and another 8 hours can reverse the process. The Ideal Idol gains access to Arsenal options at the same rate as a Ship Captain and counts as a Ship Captain for multiclassing purposes when it comes to her Stage Ship stats. Spirited Each level of Ideal Idol increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 9. In addition they learn one Spirit right away and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Ideal Idol learns one new Spirit. She counts as a Ship Captain for the purpose of calculating spirit costs. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition , such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. Spells An Ideal Idol learns and casts arcane spells as if she was a Bard of the same level, except her main casting stat is Int instead of Cha and she’s not a spontaneous spellcaster, needing to prepare them beforehand. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears on the table, the Ideal Idol gains a Pilot Feat for which she meets the prerequisites. Galactic Goddess At 20th level once per day the Ideal Idol may broadcast one of her Idol Music abilities to everybody in her current galaxy, although any of its effects will last only up to 1 hour. Ideal Idol Feats Category:Base Classes Category:Battleship-Based Category:Caster Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes